Le Dragon qui mangeait des Lucioles
by REDASASTRAWBERRY
Summary: Hermione est bourrée et commence à raconter n'importe quoi. Et voilà qu'elle tombe sur ce cher Malefoy. C'est lui qui va en faire les frais .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Tout est à J.K Rowling, mais ça vous le savez déjà! Enfin, pas l'histoire... ça, ça vient de mon imagination tordue.**

* * *

**Le Dragon qui mangeait des Lucioles.**

* * *

-Oh! Mais c'est M.Délicieux! S'exclama la voix suraiguë d'Hermione Granger.

Et voilà qu'elle repartait dans son délire. Voilà exactement pourquoi Harry ne voulait pas qu'elle boive. Parce qu'à chaque fois, elle se mettait à déblatérer n'importe quoi.

Elle s'était mise à raconter une histoire sur la reproduction d'une carte de choco-grenouille et lui même. Lui expliquant qu'il devait laisser tomber, que c'était une histoire d'amour impossible. Que s'il touchait à la reine des cartes choco-grenouille, des millions de cartes se mettraient à sa poursuite et enfonceraient leurs feuilles magiques dans ses yeux jusqu'à qu'il devienne chauve.

En effet, c'était complètement incohérent.

Mais là, ce n'était plus après lui qu'elle en avait. C'était après ce cher Serpentard, dénommé Drago Malefoy. C'était un soir d'été et tous les élèves de Poudlard avaient été autorisés à sortir pour fêter la chute définitive de Voldemort. Il devait être 23 heures et ne supportant l'odeur de sucre imaginaire, elle était sortie prendre l'air. Malheureusement, Malefoy qui se retourna, n'avait pas choisi meilleur moment pour rentrer à Poudlard.

-Granger? Lâcha ce dernier avec une expression partagée entre son habituelle lassitude et son intérêt soudain. Comment viens tu de m'appeler?

-M.Délicieux. Tu sais comme dans la pub avec le Dragon qui se met à sauter, avale des luciole puis urine du jus de fruit?

Il la fixa, un léger rictus suspendu aux lèvres. Oui, il la connaissait cette pub.

-Eh bien je viens de comprendre quelque chose de très intéressant. Tu t'appelles Drago comme « dragon » et en fait ce n'est pas des lucioles que tu manges mais Lucius. Haha. Tu sais ton papa? C'est comique, tu ne trouves pas?

Elle s'esclaffa d'un rire qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Mais il devait avouer que la situation l'amusait beaucoup. Miss-je-sais-tout est complètement bourrée et racontant absolument n'importe quoi. Deux de ses rêves venaient de se réaliser cet nuit là : la mort de Voldemort et le fait qu'il ait enfin trouvé le point faible de Granger-l'intouchable. L'alcool.

-Par contre, je sais pas si ton urine à un goût de caramel, marmonna t-elle, pensive.

-Tu viens de dire que le dragon de la pub urinait du jus de fruit, répondit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il s'adossa au mur, très captivé par ce que lui racontait la poivrote.

-Le caramel est un jus. Ah non... C'est peut-être un fruit tout compte fait. Je ne sais pas. Mais si -on prend en compte que c'est Lucius que tu viens de manger- on peut, peut-être en déduire quelque chose, déclara t-elle les yeux plissés vers l'horizon.

Ça devenait vraiment du grand n'importe quoi. Malefoy, qui jusque là était resté silencieux, se demanda s'il pouvait rentrer chez lui pour récupérer son appareil photo et la filmer. Non. Le temps que prendra le trajet serait sûrement trop long. Il poussa un profond soupir tout en notant mentalement de toujours pendre son appareil photo sur lui dorénavant.

-Tu as trouvé une explication rationnelle, Sherlock Holmes ?

-Tu peux m'appeler Sheshe, mais ma théorie par contre je ne la partage pas.

-Pourquoi donc? Répondit Malefoy en la détaillant avec un sourire.

Les boucles brunes d'Hermione étaient brillantes et la façon qu'elle avait de plisser le front quand elle réfléchissait lui donnait un air enfantin.

-Parce que tu es sûrement un espion, répondit Sheshe d'une voix tranchante.

-Un espion? Chuchota t-il en se penchant en avant comme s'il voulait partager un secret avec elle.

-Je crois que l'on s'est bien comprit, dit-elle en me lançant un regard mauvais.

Rassurez-le, elle ne se prend tout de même pas pour Sherlock Holmes, au moins?

-C'est là où nos chemins se séparent. Dragon, le salua t-elle en baissant légèrement la tête comme les gens qui veulent se congédier.

Il la regarda interloqué se diriger droit vers un groupe de gros mecs baraqués assis à une table en terrasse d'un pub. Il se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de la rattraper et de l'éloigner loin d'eux avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose d'irréparable.

Elle s'approcha d'un mec chauve assis et se mit à abattre ses paumes sur son crâne lisse tout en criant: « Oyez, oyez! Calvitie à vendre! ».

Malefoy réprima un rire tandis qu'il attrapa la jeune fille par la taille. La victime se leva furibonde et releva ses manches, prêt à se battre. Malefoy poussa Hermione derrière son dos et s'adressa au chauve d'une voix calme:

-C'est ma petite soeur. Excuses-là, elle a un peu forcer sur la boisson.

-Rien à foutre, grogna l'homme sans cheveux.

-Écoute moi bien, ce soir c'est une soirée spéciale, j'ai pas envie de m'embrouiller avec qui que ce soit mais si tu touches un cheveux de cette fille, je te brise en deux.

La voix glaçante de Malefoy avait claqué. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il se sentait obligé de protéger cette fille. Peut-être à cause son côté enfantin et vulnérable. La voir comme ça, s'amuser et dire tout ce qui lui passe par la tête, le remplissait de bien être. Il sentit Granger se réfugier dans son dos et passer ses mains autour de sa taille. Elle l'enlaça tendrement et posa sa joue contre son dos tandis que Malefoy fixa son ennemis du regard. Il devait avouer que le contact d'Hermione l'apaisait.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes silencieuses durant lesquelles aucun d'eux ne voulut céder, l'homme sans cheveux finit par détourner les yeux et se rassit à sa table. Le sauveur se retourna, se détachant d'elle. Elle releva vers lui de grands yeux marrons insouciants sous ses longs cils. Il lui attrapa la main et la tira en direction de Poudlard. Elle n'opposa pas de résistance et ne dit rien sur le fait que sa main enserrait la sienne.

-Où va t-on, bodyguard? Lâcha t-elle en frottant ses yeux fatigués.

-On rentre avant que tu ne vendes d'autres calvities et que je sois obliger de te secourir.

-Dommage, ce soir c'était promotion, bouda t-elle en fermant ses yeux et ralentissant le pas.

-Tu es fatiguée?

-Zzzz...

Elle mima un ronflement mais elle avait les yeux qui se fermaient tout seul et ses pieds la guidaient maladroitement. Il s'arrêta, glissa un bras derrière ses genoux, en glissa un autre derrière sa nuque et la souleva.

Il la porta ainsi jusqu'à Poudlard sans se plaindre.

* * *

**HEY!**

**Des REVIEWS ou un sort? Hum... je préfère les REVIEWS *salive* mais sinon je peux aussi vous jeter un sort.**

**( Attention: j'ai été à Poudlard ! *sort sa baguette magique*)**

**Bisous!**

**PS: Revieeeewwwwwws!**

**PPS:Allez faite pas vos radins : Revieewwwwwwwwwwwwws!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : Salut tout l'Monde! Face au succès de cet O.S , *fière*; J'avais commencé à écrire une suite, il y a des mois de cela. En regardant mes textes, j'ai retrouvé cette fameuse suite qui m'a assez plu donc j'ai décidé de vous la partager.**

**ENJOY GUYS !**

* * *

**Le Dragon qui mangeait des Lucioles**

* * *

De minces filets de lumière pénétrèrent dans la chambre du Prince des Serpentard. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'Hermione, qui était allongée sur le lit de Malefoy, remonte sa couverture de sorte à recouvrir totalement sa tête.

Attendez une minute.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Son lit n'était pas aussi moelleux et la couverture pas aussi douce que ça. Elle rabattit brusquement le tissus en soie sur ses genoux et ses yeux s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes. La pièce était sombre malgré les faibles rayons de soleil, luxueuse et étrangement calme. Rien à voir avec celle qu'elle partageait avec Ginny Weaslay et d'autres Gryffondor. Alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas dans sa chambre? Elle posa une main sur son visage horrifié.

Non. Ne lui dites pas qu'hier elle avait bu.

Elle se releva d'un bond et se dirigea, les paumes et genoux appuyés sur le lit, vers la porte en face d'elle. Elle commença à cogiter. Elle n'avait pas fait de bêtises hier au moins? Dans quelle chambre était-elle alors?

C'est à ce moment précis qu'une phrase de sa mère lui revint à l'esprit:

« Regarde où tu vas, Ma-petite-Choupinette! »

Elle venait de tomber du lit et atterrit sur quelque chose qui paraissait un peu moins dur que le sol et un peu plus humain aussi. Oui. Choupinette aurait du regarder où elle allait à ce moment précis.

-C'est une nouvelle façon de saluer les gens? Leur sauter dessus? Marmonna une voix rauque.

Elle tourna sa tête à gauche où emmenait la voix sensuelle. Sa mâchoire se décrocha quand elle reconnut Drago Malefoy, nonchalamment appuyé sur ses coudes. Ses cheveux blonds étaient ébouriffés et ses yeux argentés la fixaient avec une lueur d'amusement. Ses lèvres esquissaient un sourire en coin agaçant.

-Malefoy? Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? S'exclama t-elle, pétrifiée.

Son regard descendit un peu plus bas. Elle se rendit compte qu'il ne portait pas de t-shirt. Son torse dénudé affichait une couleur pâle et des abdominaux assez bien dessinés. Elle était allongée sur le reste de son corps. Perpendiculairement.

-Je dirais plutôt qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, rétorqua-t-il en suivant son regard. Tu comptes rester comme ça longtemps?

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Répéta-t-elle en se relevant rapidement.

Elle essaya de contrôler les rougeurs qui envahissaient son visage. En vain. Il se mit lui aussi debout et elle put remarquer qu'il ne portait pas de pantalon non plus. Par Merlin! Ce type ne pouvait pas se couvrir un peu plus? Ça la perturbait beaucoup. Tout ce qu'il portait c'était un boxer noir. Il attrapa doucement le menton de l'observatrice et le fit remonter jusqu'à qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Elle arrêta de respirer

-Hier, tu étais complètement bourrée.

-Oui, ça je m'en doute pour m'être retrouvée ici.

Il glissa lentement sa deuxième main vers la taille d'Hermione et se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle. Ses lèvres glissèrent jusqu'à son oreille et il lui susurra:

-Et après, toi et moi, on a fait des bêtises...

Son ton provocateur n'augurait rien de bon. Elle ne faisait pas confiance et ne savait pas quoi penser de ce sous entendu.

-Des bêtises ? Déglutit-elle péniblement sans bouger.

-Beaucoup de bêtises, renchérit-il en caressant de ses lèvres douces son lobe.

Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et le repoussa. Elle planta fermement ses yeux dans les siens et lui dit:

-Dis moi ce qu'il c'est réellement passé.

-Je ne sais pas,_ Sheshe_...

Elle se figea. Elle se souvenait avoir vaguement prononcer ce mot ou l'avoir entendu hier soir. Pitié, dites-lui que ça n'avait pas une connotation perverse.

Elle posa ses mains sur son visage pour se cacher. Il les lui attrapa et les écarta.

-Je plaisante. Tu as juste failli te faire défoncer par un mec.

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.

-Tu as tambouriné sur son crâne et crié « Oyez, oyez! Calvitie à vendre » comme si tu étais au marché.

Oh non... C'était terriblement gênant. Mais le pire restait que Malefoy n'ait rien manqué du spectacle.

-C'était assez amusant, avoua t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Elle observa ses lèvres qui se retenaiebt de rire. Elle en avait assez vu. Et on c'était suffisamment moquer d'elle pour la journée. Bon d'accord, il n'y avait eut que Malefoy et il n'avait pas vraiment insisté beaucoup mais bon. Rien que les traits de son visage et ce surnom stupide avaient suffit à la faire enrager. Irritée, elle repoussa les mains de Malefoy et partit jusqu'à la porte d'entrer.

-Faut pas le prendre comme ça, Sheshe, entendit-elle dire au moment où elle empoignait la porte.

Elle se retourna lui lança un regard glacial et lui dit:

-Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça!

Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre et l'entendit tout de même répliquer:

-Pas de problème. A plus, Sheshe.

Ouais c'est ça. Elle lui en foutrait elle des Sheshes.

Quand elle regarda sa montre, elle crut qu'elle allait défaillir. Il était onze heures du matin et elle avait loupé son cours d'astronomie et de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle se mit à courir jusqu'à son dortoir.

Non mais c'est pas vrai! Pourquoi Malefoy ne l'avait pas réveillée?

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre tout en se maudissant. C'est alors qu'elle vit Ginny, tranquillement calée dans sa couette en train de dormir. Elle non plus ne s'était pas réveillée!

-Ginny! Hurla t-elle en lui sautant dessus.

Elle la secoua comme un prunier. La dormeuse ouvrit subitement les yeux et poussa Hermione qui avait fait trembler son lit comme une hystérique par terre.

La rousse se leva d'un bond regarda autour d'elle et se mit à crier:

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui y a? Y a le feu? C'est ça? Hein? Au mon dieu! On va tous mourir.

Leurs colocataires commencèrent à grogner sous le grabuge. Elles aussi tentaient de dormir. Ginny se dirigea vers son placard et sortie une valise qu'elle avait préparée depuis longtemps. Elle était pyrophobe. C'est-à-dire qu'elle avait une peur viscérale du feu. Hermione, qui s'était écroulé par terre, se releva et saisit Ginny par les épaules et planta son regard dans ses yeux.

-Stop. Calme toi. Il n'y a pas le feu.

-Ah.

Et elle laissa tomber sa valise par terre, comme si de rien était, et repartit se coucher.

-Mais non! Ne te rendors pas. On a cours! Cria t-elle encore plus fort que l'avait fait Ginny.

Comme si louper des cours était pire que de mourir brûler. Ginny souleva une mèche qui pendait devant ses yeux et la regarda fixement.

-Mione. On est Dimanche, lâcha t-elle, c'est le jour du seigneur. Laisse moi dormir.

Hermione s'écroula sur son lit, honteuse. Ah oui. Elle avait complètement oublié.

-Tu n'es pas croyante, lui rappela t-elle.

-Oui mais je pratique la politique du Dimanche-on-dort-jusqu'à-midi. Qu'il pleuve,qu'il grêle ou qu'il y ai le feu...

Elle marqua une pause, pensive.

-... Hum, non quand même pas. Je retire ce que je viens de dire.

Hermione ignora son amie. Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer la veille. Pourquoi avait-elle fini dans la chambre de Malefoy? Et pourquoi l'avait-il défendue?

C'était un mystère qu'elle comptait bien résoudre. D'ailleurs, elle se leva de ce pas pour aller déjeuner. Il fallait prendre des forces avant d'affronter le vilain Dragon.

_Dragon_... ? Tiens, ça lui disait quelque chose.

Elle était déterminée à avoir une conversation avec Malefoy, dès qu'elle le croiserait.

Foi de Sheshe !

* * *

**ALORS ? Satisfait, déçu?**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, pour UNE REVIEW postée, UN COOKIE OFFERT...**

**Foi de Sheshe !**

**REDASASTRAWBERRY :-)**

**( Que celui qui arrive à prononcer mon nom soit bénie)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur** : **Un grand merci à noemie99, ElisabethSaffe, Chlo, Mademoiselle Maupinou, Rosaliemmamailie, Ju' de Me'lon, Em, MiMy LiLy, Emlam, AnaMalefoySlytherin, N'étoile et Paracelse. Vous êtes adorables !**

* * *

**Le Dragon qui mangeait des Lucioles**

* * *

Malefoy venait de faire son entrée dans la Grande Salle. Tel un roi digne de ce nom, il était accompagné de sa cour. Celle-ci se composait de deux grands gorilles, une peste aux cheveux noirs et de son bras droit.

Hermione fit mine de ne pas les avoir vus et continua de feuilleter son livre. Elle était seule. Il devait y avoir une dizaine de Gryffondor mais aucune trace de ses deux meilleurs amis. Les deux boute-en-train devaient encore être en train de dormir.

Elle tenta de paraître nonchalante, détendue. Toute fois, elle se sentie légèrement nerveuse. Malefoy allait-il leur raconter qu'il l'avait vue bourrée hier? Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à leur table et croisa le regard du Serpentard aux yeux argentés. Il la fixait délibérément tandis que ses amis continuaient de discuter entre eux. Point intimidée, Hermione soutint son regard. Malefoy en profita pour lui faire un petit sourire moqueur et elle comprit qu'il faisait allusion à ce qui c'était passé ce matin et même hier soir. Elle fronça les sourcils. Si c'était pour sentir son regard et son sourire mesquin sur elle pendant tout le déjeuner, elle préférait s'en aller.

Elle referma d'un coup sec son bouquin et se leva. Elle entendit des rires serpentards accompagner ses gestes. Elle osa un coup d'oeil. Bingo. Ils étaient en train de se moquer d'elle. Encore. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Habituellement, elle n'avait que faire de leur moqueries mais cette fois-ci cela l'atteignit. On lui avait déjà raconté son comportement lorsqu'elle était ivre et ce n'était pas joli à entendre. À chaque fois elle n'en avait été que plus honteuse. Apparemment elle avait tendance à raconter n'importe quoi et être très tactile. Elle savait qu'elle aurait le droit à toutes sortes de commentaires très prochainement. Ce connard de Malefoy avait vendu la mèche. Traître.

Elle pressa le pas pour sortir le plus vite possible de la grande salle et partit s'isoler dans les jardins du château. Elle se cala dans un coin à l'abri des regards et tenta te se calmer. Ses mains tremblaient de fureur.

-Grangie, ça va pas ? Interrogea la voix moqueuse de Malefoy.

Elle releva la tête et le vit posté devant elle, les mains glissés dans sa robe de sorcier. Un sourire puéril sur ses lèvres fines.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! S'énerva-t-elle. Tu es obligé de me suivre? Laisse moi tranquille.

Il observa avec satisfaction la colère de Granger.

-Non.  
-Comment ça « non »?! S'égosilla-t-elle. Dégage, Malefoy !  
-J'adore la petite ride sur ton front. Je l'appelle « le désarroi de Miss-je-sais-tout ». C'est un honneur pour moi de la faire apparaître.

Elle récupéra son livre qui gisait dans l'herbe et lui lança dessus de toute ses forces. Il percuta le torse de Malefoy qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Ce dernier se courba pour le ramasser et le glissa dans sa robe de sorcier.

-Merci, j'avais perdu le mien.

La main d'Hermione s'abattit sur son front. Merlin. Donnez lui la patience de ne pas le tuer. Heureusement pour lui, elle avait laissé sa baguette dans la chambre. Elle se leva d'un bond et tendit sa main.

-Rends le moi, ordonna t-elle.

Il lui fit son sourire le plus agaçant en ouvrant sa robe de sorcier pour la narguer. Le livre se trouvait dans une poche près de sa poitrine. Elle ne put s'empêcher de détailler sa chemise qui épousait le corps de son ennemi à la perfection. Elle se rappela qu'elle l'avait vu ce matin et ce détail suffit à la déconcentrer.

-Eh bien, Granger. Mon corps d'athlète fait flancher ta détermination?

Elle releva la tête vers lui et observa la lueur joueuse dans ses yeux argentés.

-Tiens, M. désarroi de Miss-je-sais-tout pointe encore le bout de son nez, remarqua-t-il.

Elle tenta de l'attraper mais il esquiva l'attaque avec une facilité qui ne fit qu'accroître son agacement. Elle pointa un doigt sur sa personne. Sur ses pectoraux, précisément. Musclés qui puis est... Non stop ! Reste concentrée, se répéta-t-elle.

-Rend moi mon livre, tonna-t-elle en articulant chaque mot.

Il courba sa nuque pour s'approcher de son visage et lui chuchota :

-Si tu le veux, viens le chercher.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle perde sa patience et lui saute au cou. Surpris par l'attaque, Malefoy tomba à la renverse, entraînant la brune dans sa chute. Cette dernière se retrouva assise à califourchon sur lui. En dépit de ses rougeurs, elle entreprit de récupérer son livre mais Malefoy fut plus rapide. Il saisit le bouquin le brandit derrière lui.

-Tu le veux vraiment ?  
-Oui !  
-Alors... Embrasse-moi.

Qu... Quoi?! Attendez. Elle le fixa, choquée. Il la regardait avec un semblant de sérieux qui la dérouta encore plus. Plaisantait-il ? Était-il sérieux? Non. Il voulait voir sa réaction pour pouvoir se moquer. Encore une fois.

Très bien, pensa-t-elle. Eh bien la voilà ma réaction.

Elle le gifla de toutes ses forces. Sa tête partit sur le côté et une trace rouge commença à apparaître. Il laissa tomber le livre sur le sol. Son regard s'ancra à la Gryffondor. La colère commença à naître chez le Serpentard. Il l'empoigna et la fit basculer sur le côté, il se positionna au dessus d'elle et la bloqua avec ses cuisses.

-C'est la deuxième fois, Granger. Je commence vraiment à en avoir assez.

Il observa sa proie vulnérable et à sa merci. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il désirait ce moment. Celui où il aurait Granger, isolée, et complètement à lui. Elle était tellement inaccessible. Alors lorsqu'il l'avait vue s'enfuir de la Grande Salle seule, il avait saisi sa chance.

-Malefoy, qu... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Murmura Hermione, déroutée.

Il en mourrait d'envie. Alors qu'est-ce qui le retenait? Il observa les yeux marrons de Granger. Il s'approcha lentement de son visage, les yeux de sa victimes s'écarquillaient.

-Mal...

Sa voix mourut. Les lèvres du Serpentard étaient pressés contre les siennes avec une douceur qui la dérouta. Un baiser volé. Elle n'y répondit pas. Trop désarçonné pour faire quoi que ce soit. Drago s'écarta pour observer sa réaction. Elle semblait figée, tétanisée. Seule sa respiration prouvait qu'elle n'était pas une statue. Sa poitrine se gonflait et dégonflait à une vitesse folle. Elle ouvrit la bouche, les joues rougies. Puis la referma.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça? Balbutia-t-elle.

Elle le fixait, essayant de comprendre ce brusque changement d'attitude. Par Merlin. Il venait de l'embrasser. Là maintenant. Dans les jardins de Poudlard. Elle tourna la tête à droite et à gauche. Il n'y avait personne.

-Parce que...

La voix de Drago était hésitante. Il retint sa respiration. Il ne pouvait pas. Non. Il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer. Il ne pouvait rien dire. Il devait prétendre s'être joué d'elle pour mieux se moquer. Il devait l'insuter. Encore. Brûler son livre. S'enfuir. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une boule dans la gorge qui l'empechait de parler. Pour son bien peut-être. Sa fierté s'exprimait. Va-t-en, Malefoy.

-Je t'aime.

Des yeux qui le regardaient avec incompréhension. M. Désarroi qui pointait son nez. Encore. Elle l'observa sans rien dire. Il se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait lâché ça subitement. Alors qu'il avait réussi à vivre avec durant toutes ces années silencieusement. Quel abruti.

-Tu dis ça pour te foutre de moi? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle ne semblait pas le croire. Réaction compréhensible. Comment aurait-ce pu être plausible? Lui. Serpentard. Sang Pur. Méchant. Joueur. La colère commença à naître chez Hermione.

Elle le repoussa violemment. Qu'il l'insulte pour l'humilier, d'accord. Elle pouvait le supporter. Sang de Bourbe. Une brosse à balais à la place des cheveux. Et tout ce qui s''en suivait. Mais de là à l'embrasser et jouer de cette manière... Elle essuya sa bouche. Se sentant salie. Il l'observa sans rien dire. Le souffle coupé. Comme si quelqu'un venait de lui mettre un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il savait qu'elle réagirait comme ça. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose. De la peine? Sa fierté venait en prendre un sacré coup.

-Ça t'amuse hein? De jouer comme ça avec les gens? Tu es vraiment qu'un monstre.

Elle avait dit ça, les yeux brillants. Les lèvres tremblantes. Elle ramassa son livre et se leva. Son coeur battait la chamade. Son baiser avait été parfait. Peut -être trop pour croire en ça véracité. Il se leva à son tour et l'attrapa par le poignet. Elle se retourna, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-Excuse-moi.

Qu.. quoi? La respiration d'Hermione se bloqua. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? De la colère, un baiser... et puis maintenant des excuses. Malefoy déraillait. Pourtant, elle ne tenta pas de se dégager. Il semblait sérieux. Il n'avait jamais parut aussi sincère. Un Malefoy qui s'excusait. C'était invraisemblable. Il posa sa main sur sa joue, d'un geste fragile. Sa peau était douce. Ils se fixaient, ne se lâchant du regard pour aucun prétexte.

-Pardonne-moi.

Elle l'observa sans comprendre. Ses mots avaient un goùt amer. Comme des adieux. Un tonalité étrange. Elle pouvait sentir le regret dans sa voix. Il glissa une main dans sa poche et sortit sa baguette. Elle ne le vit pas. Bien trop occupée à détailler ses yeux d'un gris étonnant. Ses yeux qui la sondaient d'une couleur luisante. Peut-être qu'il l'aimait vraiment finalement. Peut-être s'agissait-il d'un amour seulement différent de ceux des autres. Peut-être qu'elle aussi, elle l'aimait à sa manière...

Une fine lumière sortit du bout de la baguette du jeune Malefoy. Hermione baissa les yeux sur cette arme, déstabilisée. Un mouvement de poignet fragile. Un sort presque inaudible. Murmuré sur le bout des lèvres. Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent sous le choc.

-Oubliette.

Et la magie opéra.

* * *

**HEY GUYS !**

**Voici le moment fatidique où je vous annonce que c'est le dernier chapitre...****Je vous vois déjà, versant des larmes, pleurant des rivières. Oh... Mais ne vous en faite pas! Pour vous réconforter, je prévois d'écrire un épilogue !**

** Peut-être que ça ne sera pas une Bad End, qui sait? Place au suspense les amis ! **

**REDASASTRAWBERRY :)**

**P.S : Envie de me faire énormément plaisir? Oui? Eh bien... REVIEW :D**


	4. Epilogue

**Note de l'auteur** : Et voici... roulement de tambour... L'épilogue !

* * *

**Le Dragon qui mangeait des Lucioles**

* * *

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait seule au beau milieu des jardins de Poudlard. Son regard se promena sur l'environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait, se souvenant vaguement de ce qu'elle faisait ici. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son livre qui gisait sur le sol. Elle se pencha et le ramassa en se demandant ce qu'il faisait dans l'herbe. Ses doigts caressèrent la couverture tandis que ses sourcils se crispaient. Un sentiment étrange l'envahit, la raison lui échappa. Elle le rangea dans une poche sa robe sorcière.

Son regard se perdit une nouvelle fois dans le vide. Un frisson fit hérisser les poils de ses avants bras. Sa main se posa sur son front tandis qu'elle tentait désespérément de se rappeler ce qu'elle faisait ici. Un sentiment de tristesse persistait sans qu'elle ne connaisse la raison. Mais Il lui sembla qu'elle venait de perdre quelque chose ... d'important.

Elle secoua sa tête et ses boucles enfantine virevoltèrent tandis que ces sourcils se fronçaient. Peu importe, elle s'en souviendrait peut-être plus tard.

Le soir même, Drago s'isola dans la tour d'astronomie. Ses pensées allèrent vers une certaine Gryffondor. Il repensa au baiser qu'il lui avait donné, la douceur de ses lèvres, sa respiration qui s'était accéléré, son air interloqué, M. Désarroi...et puis ses mots.

_"Tu n'es qu'un monstre". _

Sa voix ne cessait de résonner dans son esprit. Monstre. Monstre _Monstre._

Elle avait raison. C'est ce qu'il était dans le fond. Il avait passé sa scolarité à la pourrir et craché son venin sur les Sang de Bourbe. Il caressa son avant bras désormais vierge. La Marque des Ténèbres qu'il avait eut avant la défaite de Voldemort prouvait qu'il n'avait plus rien d'humain. C'était un sale gosse. Même plus un gosse, en fait. Les enfants avaient une certaine innocence qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Il passa une main sur son visage d'un air lasse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Questionna une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien.

Ses pensées furent interrompu par une invitée surprise. Il se tourna vers son interlocutrice qui s'avéra être, comme il l'avait prédit, la préfète de Gryffondor.

_Hermione. _

Ils se toisèrent durant quelques secondes sans rien dire. Ses yeux marrons, il les adorait. La mine de Drago devint inquiète. Et si elle se souvenait? Il observa attentivement son visage. Aucune gène ne semblait peindre ses traits.

-Malefoy, je t'ai posé une question, lâcha-t-elle en posant ses poings sur les hanches, excédée.

Il fut soulagé et ne put retenir un petit sourire. Il adorait également quand elle était colère. Surtout quand c'était à cause de lui.

-Ce que je fais, là, en ce moment précis ?  
-Oui, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il s'accouda à la rambarde d'un air nonchalant.

-Eh bien, je suis en train de discuter avec une fille un peu casse pied. Ça m'étonne que malgré son potentiel intellectuelle, elle ne s'en ai pas rendu compte toute seule.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma sans rien dire. M. Désarroi pointa le bout de son nez.

-Tu n'es pas en position de jouer au malin avec moi.

Il se pencha en avant, comme pour partager un secret et murmura:

-Peut-être pourrais-tu m'aider à trouver une autre position plus... _agréable_ ?

Les lèvres d'Hermione formèrent un O parfait, choquée par ses sous entendus. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait? D'habitude, il la raillait en l'insultant ou l'humiliant lorsqu'il voulait la mettre mal à l'aise. Jamais il ne... faisant ce genre de chose.

Elle se retint de lui envoyer un sort qu'il lui ôterait le sourire amusé accroché à ses lèvres. Son regard plongea de nouveau dans celui du jeune Malefoy qui était joueur. Elle perçut quelque chose de différent. D'un peu plus sérieux. Pourtant, c'était pratiquement imperceptible.  
Quelque chose palpita dans son organisme. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Elle eut quelques bribes de souvenirs inexistant. Malefoy et elle dans les jardins de Poudlard. Pourtant, à ce qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle n'avait jamais été là bas avec lui. Enfin bon. Peu importe. Elle replongea dans le moment présent.

-Bon, eh bien puisque tu n'es pas décidé à me dire ce qui te pousse à venir ici...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et sortit un petit calepin où elle commença à écrire "_Malefoy. Serpentard- 20 points._" Il se courba pour observer la calligraphie distinguée de la jeune fille et un sourire lui échappa lorsqu'il décoda ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.

-Si je comprend bien tu m'enlèves des points parce que je ne veux pas répondre à ta question?

Hermione éluda ce qu'il venait de dire, puis, après un moment de réflexion dont le principal dilemme était de remplir son rôle de préfète d'une manière impartiale ou céder à sa curiosité qui la consumait toute entière. De toute façon, il n'expliquerait pas sa venue ici. Elle en était à peu près sûre à quatre-vingt-dix pour cent. C'est pour cela qu'elle décida de faire un écart à son rôle.

-Disons que... Je pourrais être plus _indulgente_et t'enlever seulement dix points.

Il l'observa, un sourcil arqué. Miss-je-sais-tout, reine dans l'art de respecter les règles quelles qu'elles soient faisait une exception. Pour lui. Rien que lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une sorte de satisfaction. Alors comme ça, il éveillait sa curiosité ?

-Tu sais très bien que si tu m'enlevais cent points, je m'en ficherai. En quoi penses-tu que ton compromis puisse m'intéresser?

Toutes traces de plaisanteries s'étaient envolées. Sa voix était devenu lente, trainante. Son regard s'était légèrement obscurcit.

-Je pensais qu'après toutes ces années, tu savais que j'étais un _monstre_...

A ce mot, Hermione se sentie toute drôle. Une sensation de déjà vu. Elle se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se sentait gênée subitement. Bien sûr, Malefoy n'était pas un enfant de cœur, c'était évident. De là à le qualifier de monstre... Bon, c'est vrai qu'il avait reçu la Marque et s'était rangé du côté de Voldemort mais... Il n'avait jamais tué personne.

-... d'égoïsme, termina-t-il finalement.

Ah oui, elle comprenait mieux désormais. Sur ce plan, il n'avait pas tort. Il était sûrement la personne la plus égoïste qu'elle n'ai jamais vu.

-Tout le monde peut changer, lança-t-elle sans réfléchir en haussant les épaules.

A son regard, elle comprit qu'il la trouvait naïve. Il lui tourna le dos, les mains appuyées contre la rambarde. Un geste typiquement _made in Malefoy_. Vous tourner le dos pour vous faire comprendre que vous pouvez disposez. Elle observa ses cheveux blonds que la brise ébouriffait doucement, sa chemise blanche qui épousait ses épaules larges, son dos légèrement courbé.

-Tu peux me tourner le dos, il n'empêche que tu n'as rien à faire ici. Rentre dans tes quartiers.

Drago tourna lentement sa tête vers elle et plongea son regard dans celui de la préfète. Étrangement, elle sentit des papillons titiller son estomac. Légèrement étourdie par cette sensation mi-agréable, mi-douloureuse, elle détourna le regard.

-Je vais rester ici, Granger. Et demain, à la même heure, je serai là également. Et le lendemain aussi. Et tous les jours qui suivront.

-Je...

-Tu vas m'enlever des points, je connais la chanson, la coupa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle s'empourpra et manqua de lui envoyer un sort dont il se souviendrait. Malheureusement pour elle, il avait sa baquette, elle pouvait la voir dépasser de sa poche. Avec un soupir de résignation, elle finit par s'en allé, dépitée.

• • • • • •

Le lendemain soir, tandis que les filles avec qui elle partageait sa chambre dormait, Hermione, elle ne cessait de cogiter. Cette curieuse sensation de déjà vu avec Malefoy lorsqu'il avait prononcé le mot "M_onstre_", le fait qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de ce qu'elle faisait dans les jardins de Poudlard hier matin... Soudain, quelque chose sembla céder dans son esprit, comme si le verrou d'une porte close explosa, et la scène que Drago s'était évertué à effacer se déroula dans son esprit.

_Il l'avait fixé durant le petit déjeuné, et c'est pour cela qu'elle s'était réfugiée dans les jardins de Poudlard. Sauf que voilà, il l'avait suivi. Elle lui avait jeté son livre dessus sous la colère et il l'avait rangé dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier en la raillant. Elle avait voulu le récupérer et lui avait sauter dessus, le faisant basculer, se retrouvant à califourchon sur lui. Puis il lui avait dit de l'embrasser, si elle voulait récupérer son livre. Pour seule réponse, elle l'avait giflé._

_Ça ne lui avait pas vraiment plu, alors il l'avait fait basculer, se positionnant sur elle. "Pourquoi t'es pas comme les autres filles?" C'est ce qu'il avait grogné en posant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Et il l'avait embrassé. Un baiser volé. Et ça l'avait mise dans tous ses états. Elle lui avait demandé pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça et il lui avait répondu qu'il l'aimait. Et ça l'avait énervé, qu'il se foute d'elle de cette façon. Alors elle lui avait dit :"-Ça t'amuse hein? De jouer comme ça avec les gens? Tu n'es vraiment qu'un monstre." Sauf que voilà. Lui, il ne jouait pas. Il était sérieux. Mais quand elle s'en était rendu compte il était trop tard. Il avait déjà effacer sa mémoire._

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, haletante. Par Merlin. Drago était amoureux d'elle. Elle manqua de faire de l'hyperventilation tant cette situation était gênante. Elle l'avait insulté alors qu'il n'avait pas plaisanté une seule seconde.

Elle se leva subitement, vêtue d'un simple débardeur et un short dont les motifs étaient des nounours embarrassants, passa à la hâte sa robe de sorcière sans prendre la peine de la fermer, et attrapa sa baguette qui gisait sur sa table de chevet. Sans perdre de temps, elle monta les escaliers qui menaient à la tour d'Astronomie quatre à quatre, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi est-ce qu'elle y allait, ni même ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire.

Comme il lui avait assuré la veille, il était présent. Les bras croisés sur son torse, il lui sembla qu'il attendait sa venu depuis un bout de temps. Il la détailla, se retenant de pouffer. Sa belle avait les cheveux en bataille, pareil à un nid de corneilles, et c'était sans parler de ce pyjama légèrement... hideux.

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'attention de Drago, accaparé par son accoutrement lui permit de lui faucher sa baguette à coup d'Accio en un rien de temps. Pour plus de mesure de précaution. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et commença à s'approcher d'elle, d'un air menaçant et perdant ses moyens, Hermione ne vit qu'une solution. Alors, elle jeta la baguette de Malefoy dans le vide.

-Qu... Granger! Cria ce dernier visiblement très irrité. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?!

Les lèvres du blondinet se tordirent une grimace digne d'un prédateur. Oubliant sa peur, Hermione se rappela de la raison qui l'avait menée ici.

-Tu m'as effacer la mémoire ! Accusa-t-elle à son tour, rageuse.

La colère du jeune Malefoy sembla retomber d'un coup. Il blêmit. Ses yeux, eux, restèrent cependant aussi froid que la glace. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma. Il ne trouva rien à dire. Son sang battait fort, il entendait les pulsations assourdissantes de son cœur résonner dans son esprit. Il était tout proche d'elle, un mètre les séparait seulement.

-Et dès que j'aurais retrouver ma baguette, je recommencerai, marmonna-t-il les dents serrés.  
-Il n'en ai pas question, rétorqua-t-elle les sourcils froncés.  
-Ah oui? Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-il, la colère et la gène le consumant tout entier.

Pour seul réponse, elle avança, comblant la distance qui les séparait, glissa une main derrière sa nuque et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Ses lèvres entrechoquèrent celle de Drago avec violence. Elles étaient froides et douces. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, trop dérouté. Mais lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle allait s'écarter, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la pressa contre lui en approfondissant le baiser.

Lorsque leur respiration se firent erratiques, ils se détachèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Un sourire moqueur s'étira sur les lèvres de Drago, il glissa un doigt sous l'élastique du short d'Hermione. Cette dernière frissonna à son contact glacé. Il murmura:

-Au fait, joli pyjama.

**THE END**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **

Wow... ça fait bizarre de mettre ses deux petits mots à la fin. Oui vous voyez, le petit "THE END"? Bah je l'ai rarement mit dans une fiction. En même temps... c'est parce qu'en général j'ai du mal à terminer mes fictions. Comprenez-bien, vous êtes des_ petits chanceux_. En plus je vous ai fait une Fin heureuse, malgré les menaces répétitives de Maupinou qui voulait que je vous foute une Bad End. Eh oui, injuriez là ! Harcelez-là! Bref. Alors, quelques petites questions :

1-Que pensez-vous de cette fin? Pas trop gnan gnan? :p

2-Un avis général sur la fiction ?

**REDASASTRAWBERRY**

* * *

Je vous invite à découvrir mes autres fictions sur lesquelles je continue d'écrire en ce moment : **Le Méprisable mais Sexy Drago Malefoy** et **Les Garces ont toujours quelque chose d'attirant **


End file.
